Merlin Emrys Potter
by Holmes1216
Summary: Merlin Potter. A walking contradiction. He is eleven years old and going to Hogwarts. He is 1163...ish and the most powerful warlock ever to live. He only needs to worry about exams. He only needs to worry about the future of magic and keeping the world turning. He is doing his homework. He is trying to find the Once and Future King. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


Merlin. Dumbledore mused, poor boy, he's going to have such a hard time here with a name like that. the name had appeared on the top of his list of new tudents around an hour ago, the reason he had not simply left Minerva to deal with the boy, was his location

_Potter, Merlin- Lake of Avalon Orphanage, Scotland._

Potter. James and Lily hadn't had another son had they? No. He would have known, no it must have been a coincidence. the poor boy had no idea he was a wizard. Maybe he could persuade Severus to join him, it was so fun to see the puce colour the potions professor turned whenever the Potter's were mentioned.

* * *

"No way. I'm sorry headmaster I cannot" Snape firmly said.

"Severus, Please" the headmaster wheedled. Snape shook his oily head

"No. I absolutely can't."

* * *

Albus and Snape apparated on the orphanages doorstep, dressed in some rather spectacular suits. Snape's was plain black and gave the impression that iff you annoyed this man, you'd have all hell to pay later. Dumbledore's was an electric blue that had silver lining. He looked like a pop star with fashion sense from the forties and a beard that had been growing far to long to be possible. He knocked politely on the door, ignoring Snape's scowl and put on a pleasant smile as the door opened to reveal a scruffy looking boy with hair that stuck up in every direction possible and was a frankly alarming shade of red.

"Er...hello? I think I should get Elsa... ELSA?" he hollered. making Snape wince. A kindly looking woman with long brown hair and kind green eyes strolled up to them, before patting the boy on the head and saying

"The cookie are on the oven, one, Thomas, one" Dumbledore smiled as the small boy whooped and trotted off to find the cookies

"How may I help you?" the woman asked. Dumbledore bowed slightly and Snape just nodded

"We are from Hogwarts. We wish to inform you that a bot in you're care has been accepted at our school. If you need any paperwork, my co-worker here will provide" he charmed smoothly. Elsa took the folder and opened it

"Oh you'll be wanting Merlin then, he's down by the lake " she informed them. Dumbledore nodded his thanks

"We'll be coming back" he assured her. They turned tail and walked swiftly towards the shimmering lake. A few minutes later and they could see the outlines of a boy and...was that a cat? Snape shook his head and carried on up the path, Dumbledore listened with interest to the boy's conversation

"Come on, Kilgharrah! Go faster!" the kid urged. The cat growled at him and he pouted, plopped down on the bank and scratched the cat's neck, he purred contentedly

"You know, I've been wondering who those people by the bridge are, shall we go and talk to them?" the boy suggested, frowning at them. The cat got up and clambered onto his shoulder, draping its rather stripy body around the boy's shoulders. The boy chuckled and then walked over to them

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. The professor's both took in his appearance: Jet black hair that stuck up in thorns and would likely never lie flat, ivory skin which contrasted sharply with his dark hair, cheekbones so prominent, Snape briefly wondered whether he could cut glass on them, full lips, and- Dumbledore was rather proud of his twinkly eyes, but this boy put them to shame, a rich, dark blue with little flecks of gold and sky, the colours danced around in the small boy's eyes, they were the only thing that resonated the power and wisdom the boy held. His figure was long and lanky and he was very tall for his age. Dumbledore smiled kindly down at the boy, who reminded him of himself when he was young and harmless

"Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore and this is my co-worker Professor Snape. We have come to offer you a place at our school" he intoned, watching the boy's reaction

"You mean Hogwarts?" he asked. Dumbledore frowned

"How could you know that?" he asked. The boy smirked

"A strict woman with hair in a bun and a really cool hat came to take a boy to you're school. His name was Sam Waters" he replied grinning. Snape sighed, this kid just had to be smart. And what's worse was that he was a Potter. Probably not even related to the man himself but his name was the same nonetheless. Dumbledore smiled

"Well, Sam is now in Hufflepuff. But before we tell you about Hogwarts, you need to know that you're a wizard". Dumbledore closely studied his reaction, it was not what he was expecting

"How did you find out? Kil, we gotta go, they know about me" he muttered to the cat as they began to back away. Snape frowned

"What? You mean you already knew?" The kid rolled his eyes

"Kinda hard to miss floating dinner plates and healed injuries when you're a five year old!" he growled. Dumbledore frowned one more

"We mean you no harm. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards, a magic school" he soothed. Merlin relaxed slightly

"What, like in my books?" he asked excitedly. Dumbledore nodded

"But real. Now, if you want you're place, I will take you around Diagon Ally myself tomorrow" he suggested. Merlin grinned widely and nodded

Hang on, what about Elsa?" he asked, frowning. Dumbledore smiled

"Professor Snape will take care of everything" he said, pointing at the scowling man. He began to lead Merlin away before the boy turned and said

"Do you always look like you've swallowed a lemon?"

* * *

Merlin grinned. He really wanted to see Hogwarts. It had got boring to be a creaky old man that mothers used as the wicked wizard in their stories, so he'd turned himself into a ten year old boy, bouncy, full of energy. However, if you looked a little closer, you could see the premature sadness lines that had once dominated his face and the wisdom that a child his age shouldn't have. Also, underneath the thin layer of cotton shirt, you could see the jagged criss cross of scars from the three hundred and whatever sorcerer's attacks on Camelot, so many had tried (and failed of course). Merlin smiled again to himself, completely zoned out of Dumbledore's explanation, he had liked the founders. He had taught them everything they'd known. He'd especially liked Salazar, the man had also had his wit and sarcasm, he had been like the brother he'd never had. It had been hard to meet them out in secret, Arthur ad given him Stable Duty after his many nights 'In the Tavern' while really he had been schooling four children in magic. He'd also liked the quiet, studious girl Rowena, she'd worked very hard and had been the best student by far, while Godric had been loud and loyal to a fault. And the fun he and Gwaine had had in the kitchen with Helga, who was the cook daughter. Perhaps he'd find the portrait of Arthur that hung in the halls, well, it had when he'd last checked (1498 years ago, thanks very much), it had been so long. So long. Maybe, just maybe he'd find the sauce of the Old Magic that would inform him of Arthur' return. He felt Kilgharrah's rumbling voice in his mind

_This is a fine opportunity, young, young warlock._ Merlin smirked, ever since he'd taken boy form, Kilgharrah had called him 'Young, young warlock' it had been annoying at first but now it was endearing

_I assume you will be coming O' Purring One?_ he teased. Kilgharrah snorted crossly and Merlin was forcibly reminded of the time the great dragon had had a cold, it had taken him a week to wash the dragon snot out of his hair!

_Laugh you might, little one, but this truly is a fine opportunity for you and The Other Half._ He grouched. Merlin smirked and then turned to see Dumbledore gazing at him expectantly. He gulped

"Um...Yes, Sir?" he tried hopefully. Dumbledore smiled

"Ah how the mind wanders. I said that we were going back to the Orphanage" he repeated. This boy was rather interesting. Well, he would be able to keep a close eye on him when he came to Hogwarts


End file.
